Redemption:
by Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever
Summary: AU. What happens if Padme didn't die? If, instead, after being separated from her children, she is captured by Sidious. 5 years later, Vader learns of her existence. Will they be able to reach their children in time? Or will Sidious win this fight? A/P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars of it's characters! Star wars belongs to George Lucus! I am just a fan making a fanfic, DON'T SUE ME I'M BROKE ANYWAY XD

**.:Prologue:.**

On the planet of Polis Massa, screams could be heard down the halls of the medical facility. Soon, cries of an infant could also be heard echoing the enormous, dimly lit halls. This should be a glorious day for Padme, one she could look back on with joy. But utter sorrow filled her heart, replacing the warmth that was there only hours earlier. Before all she could think about was her husbands safety, and the scene of the Jedi temple ablaze.

Her husband...What ever happened to him? Why did he feel he had to turn to the dark side? Why did he betray her..their family..

So many questions filled her head, as the cries of the second infant filled the room.

"Leia.." She told Obi-Wan as he lowered the baby girl so Padme could see her.

Obi-Wan nodded and handed the child to a medical droid. He gazed down at Padme, tears still filling her eyes.

"Obi-Wan...There is good in him...I know. I know there is...still..." She trailed off as sleep took hold of her.

He quietly walked away, leaving Padme to get her rest. Meeting Yoda and Bail Organa in an adjoining room, he sat down to discuss the safety of the twins and Padme. Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully, trying to determine a course of action.

"Great danger, the younglings are in. Hide them from the Emperor, we must." Yoda said wisely, glancing back to the room that contained Padme.

"Yes, I agree Master, but what do you suggest we do about it? The Emperor is strong with the force, he could very well find them here." Obi-Wan sighed. The memory of his former Padawan and best friend, lying on the bank of the lava river filled his heart with remorse.

_"I hate you!!" Anakin yelled, pain illuminating off his face._

_Obi-Wan had to hold back the tears threatening to emerge. "You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!"_

His screams of pain still echoed in his head as he quickly brought himself back when he heard Yoda begin.

"Separate them, we must. Too powerful a force signature from them, when together they have. But not forever, until safe, we know they will be." Yoda nodded, more to himself than anything. "In five years time, reunite them, we will."

"If I can be of any assistance, Master Jedi, please let me know. My planet and hospitality is at your service." Organa spoke up, looking from Yoda to Obi-Wan.

"Gracious we are to your kindness, Senator Organa. Your offer take up, we may." Yoda looked towards Obi-Wan and sighed. "Take the boy, I will. Train him I must." Yoda said with a nod. "The girl will be fine in your care, I trust Obi-Wan. Train her as well."

"Padme will not be happy about this Master, surly you know this."

"If safety, she wishes for her children, then listen to us, she must."

The room fell silent, until Yoda spoke up again.

"To Dagobah, I will go. Secluded it is, perfect for hiding." He turned to Organa, who had kept to himself since his offer. "Alderaan would make a suitable hiding place, for Obi-Wan and the youngling. Hide them there, will you?"

"Of course, Master Jedi, they will be well taken care of, I assure you." Organa replied.

"Then a plan, we have."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You what!" Padme replied, bolting up from her chair.

"We feel its best if we separate you and the twins. But only for a short while. In five years time, we will all gather on planet Hoth. We feel its best you stay there, hidden from the Emperor's wondering eyes. There you will be safe, until we form a plan." Obi-Wan did his best to calm her rage.

How could they do this to her? Why were they splitting them apart? This made no sense! Padme felt tears well up in her eyes.

"But why? I have already lost Anakin, now you are taking the only part of him I have left? " She felt her throat constrict with emotion, threatening to take over.

"Padme, you know thats not what we are trying to do. We want to protect you and the children from the Emperor. The only way to do that is to separate you. Together, their force signature will be too high, the Emperor will sense it. Master Yoda and myself will train the younglings to shield themselves from Sidious. By the time they reach their fifth birthday, they will be in enough control to be returned to you." Obi-Wan, nearly pleading with his eyes to make her understand.

Padme sighed, defeated. She knew he was right, she didn't want to admit it, but she knew. "Where will you be taking them?"

"Tell you, we cannot. For if the Emperor got ahold of you, read your mind he could. But rest assured Milady, your children are in good hands." Yoda placed his clawed hand upon Padme's trembling one. "Safe, your children will be."

She nodded and stared into Obi-Wans eyes, then to Yoda's. "On one condition."

The Jedi looked to one another, then back to Padme. "I don't like the sound of this, but go ahead." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Never let my children think I have abandoned them...And never tell them of what their father has become. I don't want them knowing Anakin's struggle with the dark side..." She swallowed hard, and continued. "Tell them, he was killed fighting the Emperor. I only want good memories of him given to them, do you understand?" She said, no more like demanded.

"Understand, we do. Anakin, the Jedi they will know, not Anakin the sith." Yoda trailed off. The fate that had befallen upon Anakin was a tragic one. It saddened him to think of all the Jedi and friends he had lost. Grief filled his heart and he clutched his cain tightly, holding back the emotions that threatened to emerge.

"Good...I want to say goodbye first..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot tears streamed down Padme's pain stricken face. She had only known her children for a couple of hours, and this was one of the hardest things she had to do.

"Goodbye my sweet Luke...I love you..." She kissed his soft skin and he cooed in response. She couldn't help but smile, even though they were saying goodbye, her heart filled with joy at the simple gesture.

"And goodbye to you, my darling Leia...I love you too..." She kissed the forehead of the now sleeping child in Obi-Wans arms. And shortly after, bid farewell to her Jedi comrades. Leaving her alone to wallow in her self pity, until her transport for Hoth arrived.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme sat in the hard metal chair she was left in. Caressing her still swollen abdomen, as if to pretend the twins still inhabited it.

"What now...My life has completely fallen apart in front of me...My children are gone...taken away from me..."She hunched over as a sob heaved its way to the surface.

"And Anakin...My love...What happened to you...Why did you feel you could not trust me to help you...Why did you throw it all away...why...I loved you...I still do...Oh Anakin..." She nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt a cold, clammy hand rest upon her shoulder.

"How touching..Poor little Senator Amidala, what ever is she going to do without her precious Anakin.." The Emperor tightened his grip on her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain.

"Quit your blubbering! Its pathetic!" He chuckled,his grotesque voice sent shivers down Padme's spine. "Now, tell me where the younglings are, and I might let you leave with your life." He smirked. "Might."

"I don't know where they went, and even if I did, I would rather die then tell you." She spat in distaste. "Like I would ever surrender my children over to a monster like you!" She felt a shooting pain spread across her face as his hand made contact to her, sending her toppling off her chair and onto the floor.

"We will see about that...Cody! Take her into the ship, bind her well. We are taking her to Coruscant. We will see if she will talk then..."

"Yes sir!" The clone trooper spared no time in heaving Padme off the floor and dragging her kicking and screaming to the ship.

"She will be broken soon enough...And Vader will know nothing of it...I will see to that personally..."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star wars or its characters!! Star wars belongs to George Lucus!! Please don't sue me! I am making no profit from this! I'm just a fan!

.:Redemption:.

Chapter One

Nearly Five Years Later...

"Admiral, take control of the bridge. I will be retiring for the night. Do not disturb me unless its the Emperor, do you understand?" Vader's mechanical voice declared.

The man stood trembling, he knew what happened to the last man who disturbed Vader in his time alone. "Y-yes sir! Only if its the Emperor sir!"

"Good." was Vader's only reply. He made his way down the long corridors, to the hallway that was secluded, made only for him.

He reached the sliding, steal doors , and typed in the entry code. The doors slid open and Vader made his way to the Meditation Chamber that set in the middle of the room. He hated the blasted thing, but it was the only way he could feel somewhat human. Here he could take off his mask, and breath in pure oxygen. He had sustained massive injuries on the battle at Mustafar. Injuries to his internal organs and limbs, not to mention the third degree burns on 70 percent of his body.

But nothing, not all the pain in the world, could add up to the pain he felt when he thought of her...to what he did to her..

"I did it for you Padme..for our family..but I let jealous rage take control..and I destroyed all I vowed to protect.." The claw lowered down once he took his seat in the Meditation Chamber. Slowly, it removed his helmet, and then his mask. Revealing Vader pale, scarred face. He brought his gloved hand to his eyes and clamped them shut, forcing the tears back.

It's almost been five years to the day, since he lost his beloved Padme. Not a day went by that he didn't think about her, about what they had, and what they could of had. Her face was forever embedded into his memory, a constant reminder of that day. The day he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker, and became one of the most feared beings in the Galaxy, Darth Vader.

What would she think of him now? What would she think of the monster he has become, not just in body, but also in spirit. He was no longer the man she loved, he was a creature of the darkness, a slave to its calling.

He felt a gnawing at his heart, as the vision of her delicate hands trying in vain to pry the invisible grip of the rage stricken jedi from her elegant neck, entered his mind. His throat constricted with emotion. Why had he done that? How could he have been so blinded with rage, to see what he was doing?

His train of thought was cut off by the sound of the sliding doors opening. He quickly activated the command to place his blasted mask back on, and opened the chamber, with a grunt of displeasure.

"I told you not to bother me here!" He shouted, smirking every so slightly in amusement as the man jumped at his tone.

"Y-yes sir..You said only disturb you if the Emperor calls, and he is calling for you Milord!" The cowering man was relieved when Vader waved his hand at him, commanding him to leave at once.

_Damn him..._ He cursed his master silently. He had grown to hate the man, he now knew the Emperor had lied to him about the power to save Padme. He had lied to him, to use him for his own well being. Vader was a slave, yet again. He knew he was more powerful than the Emperor, at one time, now he was not so sure. In this broken body of his, he was helpless against the tyrant. All he could do was obey him, and bite his tongue around him.

Vader raised his mental shields, trying his best to hide his inner turmoil. He knelt in front of the large holographic imager, as the Emperor's face appeared.

"Lord Vader..I have an assignment for you..I want you to sent a fleet of Storm troopers to Polis Massa to retrieve the memory data of its medical facility over the past five years...Have them bring it directly to me, do you understand?" The Emperor commanded, eyeing Vader closely.

"Yes Master, as you wish...But if I may ask, master, what is of importance on Polis Massa? You have never found it of any interest before."

"Don't question me Vader, just do it at once! I will not tolerate your impudence." he hissed.

"Yes master, I'm sorry master, I will not question you again."

"See to it you don't Vader...Now go, set out for Polis Massa at once, contact me once you reached orbit."

The vision of Sidious disappeared. Vader rose from kneeling position and cursed his master once more. He reached for his com-link and contacted the bridge.

"Yes Lord Vader?" He heard a man on the other side say.

"Set out for Polis Massa, contact me as soon as we reach our destination." He commanded. "And get a fleet of our troops ready, once we get there, they have an assignment."

"Yes Milord! Right away!" the conversation ended when the image of the man vanished.

Vader made his way to the Meditation Chamber once again. He couldn't shake the impending feeling that the Emperor was up to something. _Soon we will see what your up to my Master..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare he question me!" Sidious growled as he entered the room adjacent from his.

"Take her to her chambers, bind her again. If she won't talk today, she will soon."

The men grabbed the unconscious woman off the ground. They bound her upon a stone pillar, that stood within the dungeon-like room, and left abruptly.

Padme slowly started to come to. She winced in pain, the slightest movement sent knives through her body. She had come accustomed to Sidious's daily torture, in order to make her talk. But regardless of what he did to her, the mental and physical tortures he placed upon her, she would never give the location of her children. Not that she knew where they were anyway, Yoda made it very clear that she was not to know the location. And she was glad he had held that information from her now.

She moved uncomfortably, the chains that bound her were cutting into her delicate skin. Not that it mattered much, that was the least of her worries. The time for her to meet with her children was arising, and quickly. She only had a couple of weeks until that day came. She was scared, scared she would not be able to hold off Sidious. Scared that her mental capacity to refuse him was weakening. She had to keep him from knowing about Hoth, about their plan to reunite after the long five years apart.

No, no matter what pain she had to endure, she would do it for her children. Tears filled her eyes, stinging the freshly opened wounds on her face as they fell. She shivered from the cold, damp breeze that filled the room. He cloths were torn and tattered, leaving little to warm her. Her gaunt appearance would surprise those who knew her, who knew how full of life she use to be. Now she was hanging by a thread, her body frail and weak, no more was she the strong, prideful woman from so long ago. Now, she was broken.

_I miss Anakin..._ she thought, weakly. She looked down to see her Japor snippit hanging around her neck. She remembered the day Anakin had given it to her, little did he know, she had worn it every day since then.

_Ani..why did you leave me..I need you...your strength...help me to hold on Ani...for our children... _Her silent prayer went unnoticed, as she slowly lost consciousness once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Like always, I STILL do not own Star wars XD this is just for fun!

Star wars (C) George Lucus

.:Redemption:.

Chapter Two

_Ani..why did you leave me..I need you...your strength...help me to hold on Ani...for our children..._

Vader's eyes sprung open, his body cold with sweat. He heard her..but not just heard her, he _felt_ her. Her pain, suffering. He felt it all. This startled him, his shaking hands came to his face in a desperate attempt to clear his mind. What was this all about? She was dead, how could they communicate though death? _Why would she even want to..._ he thought to himself.

He had spoke to her using the force before, she was not force sensitive but they had a bond, one that enabled her to speak to him. Was this what she was doing? Was she trying to get ahold of him? But why now? And what was causing her so much pain? The thought of anyone inflicting pain upon her infuriated Vader.

Was she in anyway tied in to Sidious's mysterious behavior lately? Was she the reason he was instructed to go to Polis Massa? He would find out soon enough, he told himself. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the bond, he thought had been broken.

_Hold on Padme...I'll find you...stay strong..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Padme felt a warmth fill her, and then she heard it. _Hold on Padme...I'll find you...stay strong..._

His voice echoed through her, giving her hope, which quickly came to a halt as the memories of Mustafar came flooding back. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing them to disperse. Anakin was coming for her, she told herself. _If he was still surrounded by darkness...why would he be so willing to help me...there is still hope..as long as he still loved her there was hope..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vader's com-link sounded off, shortly after he had stepped out of his chamber.

"What is it?" He asked, more annoyed than usual.

"Uh, we have reached Polis Massa Milord, and the Troops are awaiting your instruction."

"Good, I'm on my way to the bridge now." Vader made his way down the corridors once again, this ritual seemed endless. Leave the bridge for a sleepless night filled with visions of her, then go and do the Emperor's senseless bidding. A slave to the darkness, he will forever be.

Vader arrived at the bridge to see the troops standing firmly at attention.

"The Emperor has instructed me to send you to Polis Massa, and retrieve the memory data from the past five years from its medical facility." He strode down the line of men, awaiting his orders. "And he wishes you to bring the data directly to him. Do you understand your orders?"

"Yes Lord Vader!" they all said in unison.

"Good, now move!"

The men shuffled out of the room, and into their transports, ready for anything that comes at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Polis Massa_

"Sir! Clone troopers are heading our way sir!" A guard shouted to his superior officer.

"Alright! Get ready men! And remember, Master Kenobi had instructed us before he left many years ago, that this might happen." The man said, addressing his followers. "Get ready, this may get messy men!"

The Troopers stormed in, guns ready in hand, ready to take what was instructed of them.

"Take them down! Leave no man alive!" The head of the fleet commanded.

Little did they know, their opponents were well trained with a blaster. One by one the Guards took down the storm troopers, until only one was left.

Walking over to the fallen trooper, the guard held his blaster ready. He placed his blaster to his helmet and pulled the trigger. "Well done men!" he commended.

Picking up the troopers com-link, he activated it, sending a message to the Exactor, Vader's ship.

"You are going to have to do better then that Vader!" was all he said as he dropped the com-link and crushed it beneath his boot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader growled, the man's cockiness irritated him. "The Emperor will not be happy about this... Do not leave orbit until I have spoke with the Emperor!" he turned to the man standing next to him. "You have the bridge." And with that, Vader left, heading for his room.

Vader knelt before the holographic imager once again, a routine that annoyed him more every time it happened. He hated having to kneel before his master, it was degrading! His thoughts were hushed as Sidious's face appeared on screen.

"Lord Vader, what is it? Have you arrived at Polis Massa yet?"

"Yes master, though I regret to inform you that the fleet has been destroyed. The guards have taken them down. I-" Vader was caught off by a sharp pain emanating through him. _Sith lightning..._

"You know that failure is not an option Vader! I will not tolerate it again! I want that data do you understand me! Get down there and do it yourself! Then bring it straight to me!" Sidious gave Vader no time to reply as his image disappeared.

Vader struggled to his feet, stumbling into a near by wall as he tried to regain his stature. _Bastard! _He cursed silently to himself. _He wants that data...I'll give him his data...but not after I have had a look at it myself!_

And with that, he stormed out of his room and made his way to his own transporter, lightsaber at hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir! Vader's transporter has just been spotted! He is on his way!" an officer yelled, in a near panic.

"Calm yourself! We can take him men! Stand your ground!"

Vader's large boots could be heard echoing the halls, then suddenly, the scream of one of their officers. The men began to panic once more. One by one, they fired their blasters in vain, for Vader deflected them all.

Slicing through the men that stood in his way, Vader made haste with them all. Until he was left with one man, the Captain.

"Your that arrogant bastard who told me I would have to do better?" Vader grabbed the man by his shirt collar, and brought him up to the face of his mask. "Looks like its you, who would have to do better...Captain" Vader brought his lightsaber up, and sliced the man in half, dropping what was left of him into a heaping pile on the floor.

Trudging though the hallways once more, Vader reached the data bank. Pulling out a data pad, he downloaded the information from the past five years, and headed back to the transporter. Stepping over the bodies as he did so.

The transporters door shut behind Vader as he took his seat, pulling out the data pad as he did so. _Now..to find something that looks suspicious..Sidious is hiding something..I know it.._

And then he found it, a listing dated on the night Anakin became Vader. _The day Padme supposedly died..._

He selected it, and her face appeared on the screen, in pain. Obi-Wan was at her side, coaxing her. And then he heard it, the sounds of his son's cries filled the room, and shortly after, the sounds of his daughter's. Vader's eyes widened in the realization that his children were in fact, alive.

He watched Padme's face carefully, taking it in. He should of been there for her..

_"Obi-Wan...There is good in him...I know. I know there is...still..." She trailed off as sleep took hold of her._

It took everything in him, to keep Vader from releasing the emotions threatening to surface. His eyes soon found Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Organa communicating in a nearby room. He could not really make out what they were saying, something about separating the children from Padme.

_"Separate them, we must. Too powerful a force signature from them, when together they have. But not forever, until safe, we know they will be." Yoda nodded, more to himself than anything. "In five years time, reunite them, we will."_

Yoda was a wise one indeed. Sidious surly would find them, if they were together. So it only made sense that they had not been found. _That I had no idea they were alive..._

Vader continued to watched the scenes from so long ago, pass as if it had just happened.

_She nodded and stared into Obi-Wans eyes, then to Yoda's. "On one condition."_

_The Jedi looked to one another, then back to Padme. "I don't like the sound of this, but go ahead." Obi-Wan sighed._

_"Never let my children think I have abandoned them...And never tell them of what their father has become. I don't want them knowing Anakin's struggle with the dark side..." She swallowed hard, and continued. "Tell them, he was killed fighting the Emperor. I only want good memories of him given to them, do you understand?" She said, no more like demanded._

A silent tear fell from behind Vader's mask. He was so mixed with emotion, he didn't know weather to feel hurt by her comment, or gracious. _My children will only know me as Anakin...They will know nothing of Vader...I suppose that is best..._

Vader was about to delete the file, making sure Sidious would never get ahold of it, when the sight that caught his eye, filled him with rage.

_"How touching..Poor little Senator Amidala, what ever is she going to do without her precious Anakin.." The Emperor tightened his grip on her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain._

_"Quit your blubbering! Its pathetic!" He chuckled,his grotesque voice sent shivers down Padme's spine. "Now, tell me where the younglings are, and I might let you leave with your life." He smirked. "Might."_

_"I don't know where they went, and even if I did, I would rather die then tell you." She spat in distaste. "Like I would ever surrender my children over to a monster like you!" She felt a shooting pain spread across her face as his hand made contact to her, sending her toppling off her chair and onto the floor._

Vader tightened his fist, shaking with unspoken anger. How dare he lay a hand upon her! How dare he!

_"We will see about that...Cody! Take her into the ship, bind her well. We are taking her to Coruscant. We will see if she will talk then..."_

_"Yes sir!" The clone trooper spared no time in heaving Padme off the floor and dragging her kicking and screaming to the ship._

_"She will be broken soon enough...And Vader will know nothing of it...I will see to that personally..." _

Coruscant...she was on Coruscant..so he _had_ felt her the other night... And then, the realization hit him. _Sidious knew all along...he LIED to me...he told me I killed her...but no....she lived...along with my children...and he has had her all along..._

Sidious would pay dearly. _I will see to it personally Sidious..._ he vowed to himself. _You better watch your back, old man, or you will end up just like the master before you..._

Once the transporter docked, Vader spared no time in handing over the data pad to the storm trooper waiting for him on the bridge. At least, after he made a few "changes" in the data.

"Bring that directly to the Emperor, he wants it immediately." Vader said nothing more, instead he headed to his chambers, to make contact with Sidious.

Almost like clock work, Sidious's face appeared before him. "The data has been collected, Master. A clone trooper is on his way to you with it as we speak."

"Good." his gruff voice declared. "You have done well my apprentice."

"Thank you Master. I would like to ask, if you have no other plans as of late, if I could retire in the estate you left me on Coruscant, for a bit of a rest, my master."

Sidious eyed him questioningly, trying to read his mind, but as always, Vader has his force shields up. "You have done well, so I suppose you may have some time off. Yes, go to your estate, my apprentice, if I need you, I shall contact you." he said with a smirk. "Have a good rest." sarcasm filled his voice, but Vader didn't care. That was step one in his plan to rescue Padme.

The Emperor's face vanished, leaving Vader to his thoughts. _Soon..._ he thought..._Very soon, you will meet your end...my master..._


	4. Chapter 4

Star wars and all its characters (C) George Lucus

I do not own star wars, and I am making no profit from this story. its just for fun.

.:Redemption:.

Chapter Three

_Coruscant_

Once Vader reached Coruscant, he made his way to his estate. He wanted to get to Padme right away, but knew he would have to wait till Sidious left Coruscant. _Damn...I can't stand all this waiting!_

Pacing back and forth within the combines of his large room, Vader became more restless by the minute. The longer he waited the closer to death Padme was..She is a strong woman, but Vader had no idea what Sidious had done to her...and that enraged him to a point he never thought possible. But he did his best to contain it, knowing that, especially in such close proximity, Sidious would be sure to feel his anger in the force, and know something was up.

He wanted to reach out to Padme, speak to her through their bond, he wanted to be sure she was safe. So he took a seat in his meditation chamber, and removed his mask. Shortly afterwards, he closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. He felt her...he saw what she saw...and felt what she felt...tears filled his eyes, as he knew what she was going though...torture...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme was chained to her usual pillar, chains still cutting into her wrists. Sidious stood back, watching in delight as Padme screamed in pain from the assault.

Blood was seeping from the corner of her mouth, from being struck across the face multiple times. She had been tortured for the past two hours, and regardless of what they did to her, she refused to give any information, let alone speak at all.

"I know what will make her talk..." Sidious rose his hands and struck Padme with sith lightning.

Padme screamed in pain as the lightning spread through her body, giving her a pain she had never experienced. Sidious pulled back, leaving her on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Now...WHERE are the children Amidala...if you know whats good for you..you will tell me.." Padme said nothing, this only angered Sidious more.

"Tell me now!! There is nothing here to save you from me killing you right at this moment...and its no ruse Padme, you know i'll do it.." The Emperor smiled, sending chills down Padme's spine.

Struggling to catch her breath, Padme choked, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. "Go...to hell.." She managed to get out. Sidious was furious, he backhanded Padme, banging her head against the pillar, surrendering her unconscious.

"Insolent fool..leave her! I will deal with her tomorrow..." Sidious stormed out of her prison, his own handful of storm troopers quickly followed. Leaving the bound and bloody Padme to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaking, Vader gripped the arms of his chair tightly, fighting the urge to hunt Sidious down and kill him with his barehand. No, not _his_ hand, the hand Sidious cursed him with.

Padme...He could still feel her...but if she went through another session like this one...she would fade away..

"No...that will not happen...even if I have to kill the Emperor myself...I will set her free.." Vader closed his eyes. Feeling Padme start to come to.

_Padme...hold on...just a little longer...hold on...I'm coming for you...I'll protect you..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alderaan_

Obi-Wan smiled as the young girl followed her master's directions.

"Thats it Leia, concentrate, focus on the force." He said, coaxing her as she levitated the large bolder in front of her.

Leia nodded, focusing all her energy at the task at hand. Finally, her little body could not longer take it, the bolder dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Obi-Wan stood there proud and patted the young girl on her head.

"Very good Leia, you have made much progress."

"Thank you master! I want to be ready when we go see mommy and Luke!" her smile widened at the though of meeting her family. "I can't wait to meet mommy especially, master! Do you think she will like me?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Of course, young one. She has loved you since the day you were born. That will not change now, nor will it ever. Don't worry, the time is drawing closer. Soon you will be with your family. Soon enough young one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dagobah_

"Higher, hold it you must." the Jedi master corrected. "Good, youngling, very good."

Luke held his lightsaber higher as Yoda had instructed. He struggled to keep up with Yoda's moves, though Luke was somewhat taller then the jedi, he was not as advanced.

"This is hard master." Luke panted, dropping his stance. "Can we take a break? My arms feel like they are gonna fall off."

Yoda smiled and nodded. "Yes, you have done well, young one. A break, you deserve."

The young boy slouched down on a fallen tree limb, and placed his lightsaber at his feet.

"Master, how old was my father when he became a jedi?"

Yoda hesitated for a moment, not wanting to speak of Anakin, but remembered what Padme had requested, and decided to honor her wishes. "Your father became a jedi, at the age of nine, he did. Too old, the council believed, but prove otherwise, your father did." He smiled, remembering the young boys nervousness when he had been questioned the first time.

"A great jedi, he became. Proud of him, you should be."

Luke smiled, he knew he would never meet his father, because he died before he had been born. But he couldn't help but wish he could meet him, if only for a moment.

"Whats my mother like?"

Yoda thought for a second, then smiled at the boy. "Kind hearted woman, she is. Strong spirited, and strong hearted. Take up from her, you do."

Luke smile as he picked his lightsaber up once more. "I'm ready to try it again master."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Coruscant_

Vader knelt before the image of the Emperor, who had called upon him only moments ago.

"What is thy bidding, my master." Vader for once was glad for his mask, to hide the look of hate on his face.

"I have been called out on business Vader. I wish for you to remain on Coruscant until come back. The blasted rebels have begun to uprise." Sidious eyed Vader, sensing

much hate illuminating form him. "Troubled are you Lord Vader? I since much hate within you."

Vader hesitated, but only for a moment. "News of the rebels angers me, my master. Their imputance is disturbing."

Sidious knew there was more behind his meaning, but decided he would just keep a close eye on him. "Very well Vader, enjoy your time off." he said with a smirk. "I will return in a matter of days."

The Emperor's face vanished once again.

_Good...Now is my chance...I'm coming for you Padme...tomorrow...I'm coming for you..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day, Sidious was thoroughly annoyed. Having to deal with the rebels was bad enough, but he felt he was getting closer to cracking Padme. He wanted to find the Skywalker children, he knew they would become a good ally. _Great siths they would be...I could use them on my side...I will use them.. _He smiled at the thought. _They will be even more useful then their father..._

Meanwhile, Vader watched his master closely. Once he saw his ship disappear, he set his plan into action.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars STILL belongs to George Lucus, so I STILL am not profiting from this story. Its for fun! Enjoy

.:Redemption:.

Chapter Four

Vader entered the Emperor's chamber, eyeing the room carefully. The red guardsmen didn't question him when he entered the large estate. Knowing that he was Sidious's right hand man. The guardsmen just left Vader to his business, doing their best to stay out of his way.

Closing his eyes, he reached out to find Padme's life force. She was nearby, but her life force was weakening. This alarmed Vader, his eyes bolted open , setting upon a door, directly across from Sidious's study. Using the force, he flung the door open, staring forward to a flight of stairs. He quickly trotted down them, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. And then he saw her.

Padme was, as usual, chained to the pillar she had called home for some time now. She was gaunt, and it scared Vader a little, he had never seen her like this. _Damn him... _he cursed Sidious silently. Quietly, he walked towards her. He wanted to reach out and touch her, he wanted to feel the warmth of her skin, but he couldn't. Not with his new mechanical body, he knew he would never have the luxury of feeling her again.

Using the force, Vader broke her bonds, catching her as her limp body fell forward. He looked down at her, her face was bruised and bloody, her cloths were torn and dirty, doing little to keep her body scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of her prison.

Looking around, Vader made sure no one was coming, and slipped out the back of the estate, rushing to his speeder. He already had a medical droid on stand by at his own estate, ready to do as much for Padme as his programming allowed. He glanced over to Padme's unconscious body and felt his heart tighten. The sight of her body so broken, so motionless, ripped at his heart. He only hoped she could get though this, and that she would accept him for the monster he is now. _I wouldn't blame her if she didn't..._

The speeder came to a halt in front of the large,palace like building. Vader spared no time in running Padme to the infirmary. He set her down upon a medal examining table, and stepped aside for the medical droid to do its job.

The droid inspected Padme's body, being careful not to injure her further. Vader observed her closely, looking for any signs of life. He was relieved to see her hand twitch, at the droid's touch.

"No internal damage detected, mainly cuts and bruises." The droid said, turning to the impatient Vader. "Although, it would be best if my master were to look her over. To be sure I have not missed something due to my programming."

Vader nodded, giving the droid permission to contact its master. Once the droid left, Vader stepped closer to Padme's motionless body, and gazed down upon her. His eyes softened when he saw what draped around her neck. _She still has that?... _

He reached out and traced a finger across her cheek, wishing he could see her brown eyes, look upon him like they did so long ago. _But she will never do that now...not after she finds out what you've become...._

Vader pulled back quickly when he heard a soft groan escape her pale lips. And shortly after, her eyes fluttered open. She was startled when her eyes set upon the dark figure before her. She struggled to scoot away, but Vader placed his hand lightly on hers.

"Shhh, Padme its alright...its me." He swallowed hard before continuing. "Its...its me...Anakin."

She stared at him for a moment, eyeing him carefully. "Ani?" she said weakly. He nodded, pulling his hand away.

"But how...I...I though you were dead..." She stammered, looking up to his mask. "After Mustafar..." She trailed off, looking down.

"I...I thought you were dead as well..you and our children...Sidious told me I killed you..." His voice became softer, as soft as his mechanics would allow. "I suffered a lot of damage on Mustafar...thats why I wear this suit...I need it to breath...to survive..." he looked away, unable to meet her gaze.

"No...we lived...why would Sidious tell you, you killed us? " she questioned. Sorrow filled her heart at Vader's declaration. _He needs this to live? ...Poor Ani.._

"I have found out Sidious has lied to me about many things..." His fists clenched with rage. "Padme, have I known you were with him all along, I would have come for you a lot sooner...only recently have I even learned of your existence...of our children..."

Fear filled Padme, the time was drawing closer to meet her children. And now that Anakin was with her, would he reveal their children's location? Would he tell the Emperor? Vader glanced at her, hearing her fears. It troubled him, that she would even consider that he would surrender his children to that bastard Sidious. But then again...could he blame her? He was the apprentice of the Sith Lord after all..Not to mention what happened on Mustafar..After Mustafar, he wouldn't be surprised if she never believed him again..

"No Padme..I would never tell Sidious of our children..I will not let any harm come to you, or them. Do you understand?" He took her chin in his hand gently, forcing her to look at him. He was disappointed when he felt her shake beneath his touch. But after what she had gone through with Sidious, she probably would be a bit jumpy. _ After you force choked her you mean..._

"I will protect you..like I should have along time ago..."

Padme's shaking eased, amazed that the man before her could show any source of gentleness.

"Anakin.."

"You must not call me that Padme..Anakin Skywalker died on Mustafar, five years ago..I'm Darth Vader now.."

Padme fell quiet. She hated the thought of having to call her husband by his Sith name.

"But your still my Ani.." she said quietly.

A smile found its way to Vader's face. _My Ani...I never thought I would hear that again..._

"I...suppose it would be alright, for you to call me Anakin. If that is what you truly wish. But only when we are alone. I don't want Sidious's men catching on. I will hid you from him Padme..I'll arrange for the men on my ship, not to question your presence. Things will work out..I'll be sure of it."

Padme smiled weakly. She felt herself grow tired. Vader took notice and helped her to lay back down on the medical bed. Just in time for the medical droid, and its master to join them in the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after the Doctor left,Vader gave Padme a tour of the estate. He watched her closely, taking in every feature of her. He wanted to just take her in his arms and hold her, but knew he would have to gain her trust again.

"You must be hungry, I'll have some food ordered for you." He said, leading her to the very large dinning room.

"What about you?"

Vader smiled and pulled a chair out for her. "I..don't eat the way you remember Padme. There are many things different, than before."

Padme could tell it was a difficult for him to talk about his limitations now. So she nodded, not willing to push him any farther. Vader took a seat next to her as a serving droid approached the table.

"What would you like? You can have anything you want on here, just take your pick."

Padme shrugged selfconciously. She had not been able to pick out a meal in five years, let alone eat more then a small ration when ever Sidious felt like feeding her. Vader sensed her uneasiness, and ordered something he remember she enjoyed. The room fell quiet, both of them having so much to say, but unable to speak.

The serving droid place a plate in front of Padme, and scurried out of the room. She felt bad for eating, knowing her Ani was unable to. So she picked at her food, staring at the plate deep in thought.

"Whats wrong? I remembered you liked this dish, you can always order something different if its not to your liking."

"No, this is great, its not the food." Padme set her fork down and sighed.

"It's the company..isn't it."

Padme looked up at Vader and shook her head. "No, not at all..I...missed having you around." She said quietly. "I'm just worried..about Luke and Leia.."

Vader smiled to himself, the mention of his children warming his heart. "They will be fine Padme..I will take you where ever you need to go in order to retrieve them. I saw the data form Polis Massa, I know you have a plan to meet them, but I was unable to hear where."

Padme's alarm risen. "Does that mean the Emperor knows what planet we planned to meet on?"

"No, don't worry. He has the data from Polis Massa, but I deleted any data with you and the twins on it." He looked down to his hands placed upon the table. "I should have been there Padme..I..I'm sorry..for what i've done to you...to our children..."

"Ani..I'm not going to lie and tell you that what you did didn't hurt me. It did...very deeply...But thats in the past now..I suppose you had good reasons to do what you did..and hopefully one day you can share them with me.." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Right now, all I am concerned about is getting to the twins before Sidious finds out where they are."

"Where are you supposed to meet up?" Vader said, his heart twinging in pain at the realization on just how much he had hurt Padme.

"Hoth..I was waiting for a transport there when Sidious found me.. I was supposed to stay there in hiding, until Obi-Wan came back with Leia, and Yoda came back with Luke. But I never made it to Hoth as you can tell."

The thought of Obi-Wan raising his daughter infuriated him. He knew Padme had little choice in the matter, but regardless. The man who was responsible for his condition, raising his child, hurt Vader in a way only expressed in outrage.

"Well, according to the information you gave me, we only have a week to get to Hoth. I suppose we should set out for it in a matter of days. I need to wait for Sidious to get back from his mission. But once that is done and out of the way, we will head out to Hoth. Don't worry Padme, we will find them." He said reassuringly.

Padme nodded with a smile.

"Now go on, eat up, you need to regain your strength. Once you are finished, I'll take you to your room."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader opened the door to a large, luxurious room. Padme entered shortly after, glancing around at her new surroundings.

"There is a large tunic on the bed. I'm sorry I don't have more to give you at the moment. I will have clothes delivered for you tomorrow."

"Thank you." Padme looked at the tunic and then back at Vader.

"There is a washroom down that hall there. You can get cleaned up there if you wish." Padme nodded and picked up the tunic.

"I will be in the room across the hall. Feel free to ask me for anything you need. I'll leave you to your privacy now.." And with that, Vader left the room. Leaving Padme to get settled in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme stepped into the shower, wincing as the water cascaded down her sore body. Even though the water stung her open wounds, she was grateful for the chance to cleanse herself. She wanted to rid herself of any memory of her stay in Sidious's prison.

Her mind filled with many unanswered questions, questions about Anakin. What is his life like now? Why had he done the things he did? Whats to become of them now?...Padme pressed her hands to her face, holding back the tears. She missed her Anakin. She missed the way he would hold her. She missed his touch, the way he looked at her..his voice..

_But Vader is still Anakin isn't he?..He saved me..does that mean he still loves me?..but..even if he does..can I ever forgive him... _Padme leaned against the wall of the shower, wiping her tears away furiously.

_Of course I can forgive him..and I will help him to escape the dark side..He didn't come to me before..but maybe he will now..all I have to do is show him..show him I want to help..maybe this time he will trust me.._

Padme reached out and turned the water off. Stepping out, she quickly draped the large tunic over herself. Her eyes filled with tears again once she realized what she was wearing. _This was Ani's... _She remembered buying him this particular tunic on their wonderful time together on Naboo. When Anakin had a few days off from the Clone Wars._ Thats when Luke and Leia were conceived.._

She looked in the mirror to be sure she looked suitable, and headed for Vader's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader was sitting at a desk, located on the far wall of his room. He doing the last of the ordering for Padme's clothes, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in.." was his only reply as he looked up to see Padme.

Again, he was thankful for his mask for once, it hid the smile that spread across his face at the sight of her. She was standing in the doorway, wearing his old, black silk tunic that she had bought for him so long ago. It was hanging off her shoulders ever so slightly. The tunic stopped just above her knees, and her beautiful chestnut hair, still wet, clung to her creamy skin, silky curls cascading down her shoulders. She was just as beautiful as ever, even more so if that was possible.

"Is there something you require from me?" He asked gently, trying not to let his eyes stray to the soft skin of her shoulders, almost beaconing to be lathered with tender kisses.

"I..was wondering..if your not too busy that is.." Padme fiddled with her fingers and looked down to them. "If you would stay with me..at least until I fall asleep.."

Vader was taken back by her request. "Of course Milady.." he said as he took a stand. "After you.."

Padme walked back across the hall, Vader followed shortly behind her. She crawled in the bed and pulled the covers over her. She scoot over enough for Vader to take a seat by her, and so he did.

Vader smiled and gently picked up the Japor snippit from around her neck. "I remember when I gave this to you..I spent a long time working on it...I wanted it to be perfect for you.."

Padme looked at the small hand crafted pendent in his hands. "I have worn it everyday since you gave it to me..You just may not have known because I wore it under my clothes. It doesn't match with everything you know." she smiled.

Vader chuckled a little, which took him by surprise..its been so long since he laughed..he had begin to believe he had forgotten how..

He unconsciously reached out and stroked her hair gently. She flinched for a moment, but quickly relaxed under his touch. She smiled as his hand did wonders to sooth her tense body. Slowly, she began to drift off, falling into sleep with a serene smile on her face.

Vader sat and watched her for a few minutes, soaking in her essence. Finally, he stood and took his leave. For once, he had something to look forward too in the morning. His Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Guess what, I still don't own Star Wars! Dang it all! XD It belongs to George Lucus! I make no profit from this, I am just a broke, Star wars fan. Enjoy!

Sorry this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer.

.:Redemption:.

Chapter Five

_Sidious looked down to Padme's broken body at his feet. Using the force he grabbed her by her frail neck, leveling her eyes to his. A sinister smirk spread across his aging face, which was followed by a distorted chuckle. _

_Soon, she felt her mind being probed, her mental shields were being knocked down relentlessly. Padme tried with all her might to keep Sidious from entering the most secretive parts of her mind. But to no avail. Sidious smiled when the name came to his mind. "Hoth" the word escaped his lips, filling Padme with fear._

_No..he knows..he knows where the children are.._

_"Thank you for your cooperation, Padme dear. Now its time for you to join your precious Anakin."_

_Padme looked behind her to see Vader's lifeless body crumpled on the ground._

_"NO!" she screamed, tears pouring from her sorrowful eyes. _

_Suddenly, she felt her throat constrict, her air supply dissipating. Sidious gave one final squeeze with the force, breaking Padme's windpipe. He then tossed her body to the side with haste._

_"Ready the ship, I have some children to meet..."_

Padme bolted up in bed screaming, tears streaming down her face. She brought her shaking hands to her temple, trying her best to regulate her ragged breath.

Vader burst through the door, lightsaber at hand. He was relieved to see it was only a dream that startled Padme. He set the lightsaber on the nightstand by her bed, and took a seat next to her. Without hesitation, Padme swung her arms around him, burring her face into his armored shoulder.

"I'm so glad..your alright.." she whispered. Vader was taken back by the gesture, but only for a moment.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, as close as his armor would allow. His hands began to caress her back, and her sobs seemed to ease.

"It's alright Padme..I'm here...it was only a dream.." He wanted so much to be able to kiss the top of her head, to smell the scent of her hair. But it was all only a distant memory now.

Padme didn't reply, she just closed her eyes, enjoying the close proximity they were sharing. The both of them sat like this for a moment, saying nothing, just enjoying one another. A long over due embrace, that the both of them had been longing to share since they found each other.

Padme pulled back reluctantly, looking up to Vader's masked face. He reached out, and wiped her tears away gently. He could see the fear in her eyes when he first entered her room, it wrenched his heart, only adding to his will to protect her.

"Ani..what if Sidious finds out I'm here...he is going to suspect something when he finds out I'm gone.." Memories of her nightmare rose to her mind again. "I don't think I can block him from my thoughts again..he almost found out about Hoth last time..I...I'm not strong enough to stop him.."

The thought of Sidious forcing himself into her most secret of memories, angered Vader. But she was right, she wasn't force sensitive so it wasn't her fault if she could not hold off Sidious. He never thought about what Sidious would do when he found her gone, he hadn't thought that far ahead, he was only concerned about her safety.

"He won't find you or the children, Padme. I have a plan. Tomorrow, once its dark enough, I will take you up to my ship. You will stay there until Sidious arrives, and we are free to go. That way, if he gets suspicious, he won't find you here."

Padme nodded, it seemed like a logical plan, and she knew Vader wouldn't let anything happen to her. Her fears were put to ease at the thought of being reunited with her children. _Ani won't let anything happen to us..I know it.. _

"Don't worry Padme, there is nothing to fear..This nightmare will be over soon enough.." he reassured her. "Now come, you need your rest. I'll stay with you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme awoke early the next morning, feeling more rested than she had in a long time. She had slept soundly for the rest of the night, she figured it was because Anakin had stayed with her the whole night. Even though he called himself Darth Vader, and was the apprentice of the most feared man in the galaxy, he was still her Ani. He was the only one who had the power to calm her with a simple touch, and she loved that about him.

She was surprised to see an elegant dress lying at the end of the bed. But it wasn't just any dress, it was an exact replica of the one she wore when she and Anakin shared their first kiss on Naboo. She smiled as she traced her fingers along the silky fabric, the memory of their kiss now fresh in her mind.

_"We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us...and try to guess the names of the birds singing.." Padme said with a smile, looking out to the island that obtained so many memories for her._

_"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere." He said looking up to her, his eyes setting on her soft skin. "Not like here. Here everythings soft..and smooth..." Anakin traces his hand against her exposed arm with a smile._

_Padme looked into his eyes for a moment, slowly they start to lean in until their lips met in a soft, loving kiss. Padme lost herself in him, enjoying the warmth of his lips, it enticed her. Reluctantly she pulled away._

_"No..I shouldn't have done that.." She said, averting her gaze._

_"I'm sorry." Was his only reply, he looked away uneasily._

Padme smiled at the memory. Of course they could not hide their feelings for one another for long. Her smile faded when the memory of Mustafar entered her mind.

_And we thought things were difficult in the beginning...they would only get harder..._ She quickly pushed the memories aside. _It's the past..All I can do is move on..and hope that Anakin is still inside Vader somewhere.._

Padme picked up the dress and made her way to the washroom, she wanted to freshen up a little before she met up with Vader.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader was sitting at his desk when his com-link went off. His throat tightened, knowing it was Sidious. He quickly made sure Padme was no where in sight, and answered Sidious's call.

"Yes, my master."

"Lord Vader, I trust you are doing well on your time off."

"Yes Master, I trust you are doing well on your mission." Vader really didn't care, but knew he better ask so he knew when he was returning.

"It had gone very well, Vader. I destroyed that rebel scum quite easily." A sly smirk slid across his disfigured face. "I will be returning to Coruscant in two days, I would like to meet with you when I return."

"As you wish, my master."

And with that, the conversation was ended.

Vader could not help but feel uneasy about his meeting with Sidious. What will happen when he finds Padme was missing. Surely he would not confront Vader about it..He had told him she was killed by his hands. _No, he would not be so foolish..but if he is..I will find a way.._

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Vader turned to see Padme standing in the doorway. He feel silent for a moment.

She looked just as she did that day on Naboo, just as beautiful, just as breathtaking. She even had her hair done in the same scheme. He smiled as he remembered the feeling of her lips against his, the feeling of his hand grazing her soft skin. She took a step towards him, and he found his breath once more.

"No, of course not...I see you found the dress I left you." He said, leading her to a chair. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and took the seat he offered. "Thank you." she looked down at the dress and ran her fingers over it once again. "Its beautiful, looks just like the one I use to have."

"I know..I remember everything about that day..." Vader brought his gloved hand and brushed it against her bare arm, just as he had those many years ago.

Padme looked up at him, her brown eyes observing him closely, as closely as his mask would allow. She wished she could see his blue eyes again, she could always tell what he was thinking just by looking in his eyes. Now, she had no way of telling.

"As do I.." She replied with a smile, taking his hand in hers. Vader squeezed it gently and took a seat by her.

"Sidious contacted me shortly before you came in, he told me he will be arriving in two days."

Padme nodded, trying her best to hide the hint of fear within her. "So I suppose he will be finding out about my absence soon.."

"Yes I suppose so. But he won't find you Padme, he won't have a reason to believe you are with me. He told me I killed you remember?" Vader clenched his fist at his side, the agony he felt when he was told that he had killed his wife, was indescribable. Sidious would pay, Vader would be sure of it.

"Yes I know..But you know Sidious as well as I do..he is unpredictable.." she sighed and shifted in her seat. "Ani, its not me I'm worried about..its you..I don't want to lose you again.."

Vader smiled and traced a finger down her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. I may not be the same in body, but my saber skills are still in tact"

Padme's eyes filled with tears, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to force them back. But it was too late, Vader already took notice.

"Hey..what's wrong? Don't cry.." he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "What did I say?"

"Its not fair..what happened to you.." Her brown eyes, full of tears stared though him, piercing his soul. "You shouldn't have to live like this..I..I don't even know how you live now..I don't know what to do to help you..I want to..but I don't know how.." She looked down, ashamed of what she was about to say. "I..I miss seeing your face..I miss seeing your eyes..kissing you..I know it sounds selfish..but I wish I could kiss you..just one last time..But I know I can't.." She turned away, afraid she had hurt his feelings. She knew this was hard for him, hard to talk about his disabilities, so she wasn't sure how he would react to her confession.

Vader fell silent, taking in her words. He knew there was a way for her to see him, if only for a short time. But he was afraid, afraid of her reaction to his appearance now. Would she be disappointed? Or even worse..disgusted..

Padme was surprised to feel Vader's hand upon her cheek, gently turning her head to face him.

"I know you want to help me Padme..But there is nothing you can do for me..Sidious told me this was the extent of what could have been done for my injuries.." He sighed and held her hand in his. "To be honest Padme..I think I deserve to live like this..after what I did to you on Mustafar.." Vader swallowed hard, urging himself to continue. "After the things I did..I deserve this fate..as punishment for my actions.."

Padme stood abruptly, nearly knocking her chair over. "I don't believe that for a second Ani..Yes..you have made some mistakes...And yes, Mustafar did hurt me..But I forgive you Ani..I forgave you the day it happened..nothing will change that now.." She knelt before him, making sure he was looking at her.

"Do you know what I told Obi-Wan, after I gave birth to the twins?"

He shook his head, still shocked by her outburst.

"I told him that there was still good in you..and I stand by that now Anakin..I know that inside you..the real Anakin is in there...if he wasn't..I wouldn't be here right now...If you were such a cold hearted monster..you would of let me die by Sidious's hands..You would not have vowed to protect me and your children..I feel Anakin inside you..thats why I refused to call you Darth Vader. Because if I call you Vader..then it will take longer for my Ani to come back to me..And I won't stop until I get him back." She placed her hand upon his mask, as if she could caress his cheek.

Vader placed his hand and over hers, speechless. Why was she so willing to forgive him? After all he had done to her? To their family.. He knew Anakin Skywalker died when he turned to the dark side..But could she be right? Was there still apart of Anakin within him? _I don't know if I can ever be Anakin Skywalker again..But I'm willing to try..for her..I'm willing to try.._

"Thank you.." Was all he could manage. And for her willingness to forgive him, he figured he owed her something.

"And as for your want to see my face again..it can be done..but only for a short time.." He hesitated for a moment. "But I assure you Padme..I don't look like I once did..I..I don't want to disgust you..But..for you..I'm willing to show you..I just hope you don't regret it.."

Padme smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Ani..this means so much to me..And of course you wont disgust me..I love you Anakin..I love your heart, what's inside you..what you look like dose not matter to me..I know I wont regret it.."

Her words did little to reassure him, he still had he reservations. But he wanted to make her happy, so he was willing to show her his face, regardless of his insecurities.

"Alright.." he said reluctantly. "I'll do it for you.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night set across Coruscant, as Vader readied the shuttle that would take him and Padme to the Exactor. He knew he had to get Padme aboard his ship before Sidious arrived from his mission. He didn't want her anywhere near Sidious, and he knew it would take everything in his power not to crush him when he saw him. After the way he found Padme, he wanted to rip his throat out and watch him bleed to death, but of course, he could not let on how badly he wanted to see his master dead.

Padme met Vader at the shuttle, she was dressed in a black cloak. Vader thought it would be a good idea to hide her identity until he had a talk with his men. He led her inside, and sat down in the pilot's seat.

The trip was relatively quiet, both of them reluctant to be apart again. Padme fiddled with her fingers, watching as the Exactor came into view. Vader reached over and placed a hand over hers.

"I won't be away for long, but I also won't be able to contact you. Sidious can track my com-link. I will make sure you are notified when I am to return to the ship." Padme nodded, her anxiety rose with the thought of not being able to contact him. _What if something happens to him.._

Vader squeezed her hand gently, reading her thoughts. "Nothing will happen to me Padme, we won't be away for long." He turned to her as the shuttle docked. "I will come back to you.."

Padme smiled, its times like these that made her believe Anakin was slowly returning to her. And it gave her hope.

The shuttle's ramp lowered, revealing a group of officers awaiting Vader's orders. The men watched as Vader and a cloaked figure walked down the ramp. They bowed when their commander reached the bottom.

"Welcome back Milord, we have readied a room near yours as you requested." the admiral said, eyeing Vader's companion carefully.

"Good, I want all the men gathered at the bridge by the time I return. I have orders for you."

"Yes Milord." The man bowed and turned to the others "You heard him men, gather up at the bridge"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader opened the door, leading Padme into her new living quarters. It was much like an apartment, it had a seating area, a kitchen, a large master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. All of which had their own washrooms. Padme smiled at the thought of her children inhabiting those rooms very soon. She couldn't wait to have them back, she has waited five long years to finally hold them, and the time was closing in.

"Will this do?" he asked after showing her around.

"Oh yes, of course. Its perfect." She said as she slid her cloak off, laying it across the bed.

"Good, I will come back after I have talked with staff. While I am gone though Padme, I want you to stay in here." Padme nodded as she walked Vader to the door. Once he left, Padme sighed. She was full of mixed emotions of excitement, to know she was on her way to her children, and fear, fear that Sidious will find them before she can reach them.

_No, we will find them in time..I know we will.._

Vader entered the bridge and looked around at his men, all of whom stood at attention.

"Now, I assume all of you have been curious to know the identity of the person who accompanied me to the ship." He stood before them with his hands clasped behind his back. "She is my wife, and shortly after the Emperor arrives, we will leave for Hoth. There we will bring aboard our children, who will accompany us."

The men stood wide eyed, taking in the information their superior was giving them.

"You will not question me or my family do you all understand? And none of this information will leave this bridge. Not even to the Emperor. Anyone who fails to comply with my orders will be dealt with immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Lord Vader!" The men shouted in unison.

"Good, I will be heading back to Coruscant in a matter of hours. I will contact you as soon as my business there is done. Admiral Ozzel, I leave you in charge. Do not disappoint me.."

"Y-yes Lord Vader, sir!" Ozzel stuttered.

With that Vader started his way back to his wife. He knew he had to return to Coruscant before morning, Sidious would be suspicious if he found Vader was abroad the Exactor during his time off. _Soon I will not have to worry about displeasing him any longer..his end is near..I will see to it.._

Padme was sitting in a chair in the sitting room when Vader entered. She smiled up at him as he took a seat across from her.

"I have told the crew about your relation to me, and informed them that soon our children will join us aboard this ship. They know not to speak a word of this to anyone, or I will deal with them. They know not to disappoint me." Vader reassured her.

Padme's smile faded, she hated when he talked like that. When he spoke about killing so freely. It unnerved her. But she said nothing, just nodded and folded her hands in her lap.

"I ought to be heading back to Coruscant.." Vader sighed and took his stand, followed by Padme. He didn't want to leave, he just got her back, and even though it was only for a day or two, he didn't want to be without Padme again.

"I won't be long.." He reached out and touched Padme's cheek tenderly. It amazed her how he can go from freely talking about killing, and the next minute show her such tenderness._ I guess it's just part of his battle with the dark side.._

Padme smile and nodded, watching as Vader left the room. Twenty-Four hours till Sidious arrived, it would be one of the longest twenty-four hours of Padme's life.


	7. Chapter 7

.:Redemption:.

Chapter Six

The shuttle landed back on Coruscant, and Vader strode down its ramp with a heavy heart. He hated leaving Padme alone, but he knew she would be much safer aboard the Executor than she would with him at the moment. The sun was already beginning to rise, and Vader felt Sidious's presence grow nearer. It unnerved him, Sidious was arriving a day early. Which means one thing, Sidious suspected something. He had to be ready for him, he had to be ready for his questioning. He told Padme he didn't think Sidious would question him about her, but he knew better.

It wasn't but a few hours later, when Sidious's ship landed. He was rather irritated with the lack of information he obtained from the rebels. He had ordered the last of his captives to be killed when he left his ship. He did not like insolence, and would not tolerate it, especially from some rebel scum.

Sidious strode down the hallways of his enormous palace, he was eager to talk to Vader, but wanted to check on Padme first. _Maybe I'll take my frustration out on her first..that always cheers me up.. _He thought with a sly smile.

Sidious reached Padme's prison, and looked around. But his eyes found something he wasn't expecting.

Nothing.

His anger flared up, he reached out and force choked the closest red robed, guard until his windpipe broke and his lifeless body slumped to the ground. "Where is she!" he demanded, the other guard looked to his master in fear.

"I-I don't know Milord!" he stammered. "I believe, perhaps she passed away shortly after you left for your mission sir!"

Sidious frowned. She hadnt given him the information he needed yet! "Where is the body?"

"I-I don't know sir!" He stammered.

He raised his brow in suspicion. No body huh?.._I have a feeling there is more to this..disappearance of Amidala..I will find out one way or another.. _Sidious reached out and force choked the other guard, leaving his lifeless body next to his companions.

Sidious stormed down the hallway, towards his office, anger flaring with each step. He would not be made out of a fool, he would get to the bottom of this. He force pushed his twin doors open, watching as they banged against the wall.

Sidious picked up his comlink and flipped it open. Vader had something to do with this, and he would make his disobedient apprentice pay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader's com-link went off, he looked at it for a moment, trying to clear his mind. He knew it was the Emperor, he could since his anger through the force, this was not going to be pretty.

"Yes master?"

"Vader, come to my living quarters immediately! I have much to speak with you about, and I am not in the mood to wait. Make it quick!" The Emperor's face disappeared, leaving a slightly shaken Vader.

_He must know about Padme.._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidious paced the floor of his lavished office,his hands clasped behind his back. His intercom went off.

"Milord, Lord Vader is here to see you."

"Send him in at once!" Sidious snapped.

Vader entered through the large double doors, and knelt before his master.

"Rise.." Sidious took a seat at his desk and looked to Vader as he took a stand.

"I have returned from my mission to find one of my prisoners missing..Do you by any chance know what happened to her?" Sidious stared him down, watching for any hint of deception he could find.

"No, my master, I know not of any prisoner. Perhaps they died in your absence." Vader swallowed hard, trying his best to keep his mental shields up, blocking the unwanted gaze from the Emperor.

"Thats the thing, there is usually a body when one dies, but in this case there wasn't one. " He stood from his chair and paced the floor. "I know you had something to do with it Vader..Why else would you suddenly ask for some time off hm?..Not to mention I saw you enter my office while I was away..You didn't think to erase the data on the holocameras did you..There is no point in lying.." Vader's eyes widened, no he hadnt thought to destroy the data..

"Master, I know nothing of-"

"I said there is no point in lying! You will pay for your deceitful ways Vader!" Sidious reached out, and sent sith lightning through his apprentice's body.

Vader fell to his knees, gasping in pain as the assault from his Master intensified. Mechanical screams of pain filled the room.

Sidious stretched his hands out farther, watching as pulses of electricity surged through Vader's body.

Vader felt his muscles tense from the pulsations, he found his thoughts trailing back to Padme's smiling face. Her words from so long ago, echoed in his mind.

_I truly..deeply..love you.._

His heart slowed, and his breathing became ragged. _I love you Padme.. _He said silently. Vader felt one more bolt of lighting surge through him, and then his world went black.

Rage filled Sidious, no matter how much he tortured Vader, he wouldn't talk. Finally, Sidious pulled back, watching as Vader's body fell to the floor. _If he really knew about Padme..he would have said so already..he must really haven't have known..damn it!_ The Emperor cursed.

Vader's breath was ragged and slow, his breathing apparatus had been damaged by Sidious's blows. If he didn't receive medical attention soon, he would die. Sidious knew this, and called his secretary over the intercom.

"Have a medical transport take Lord Vader immediately! I want to be notified once he has recovered." Sidious walked away from Vader's body, leaving it to the medical team to take care of him.

The room grew quiet, the distorted sounds of Vader's damaged breathing apparatus was all that could be heard. Sidious sat back in his chair, looking over to his fallen apprentice, no emotion on his face. The silence was quickly interrupted as a medical team rushed in and huddled over the dark lord. Sidious said nothing, just swiveled his chair around to stare out his large window, watching the speeders zoom by.

"Fix him." Was the Emperors only reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Admiral Ozzel, we have been contacted by the Emperor's secretary, she says Lord Vader has been injured and has been rushed to Kamino to seek medical attention."

"Thank you, Captain. I will relay the message to Lady Vader." Ozzel replied. "Ready the ship, we are heading for Hoth."

"Yes sir." The officer nodded.

Ozzel stepped into the lift, leading to the level that Lady Vader resided. He smiled to himself, the news that his commander was injured gave him hope, hope that Vader would die, taking Ozzel's life off the line.

_This sounds promising.. very promising.. _The lift came to a halt and Ozzel strode off down the long corridor. _And if I let the Emperor know about Vader's little secret..things my work out to my benefit.._

Ozzel pushed the intercom near the door.

_"Yes?"_ He heard from the other side.

"Milady, I have news about Lord Vader I wish to discuss with you. This is Admiral Ozzel, Lord Vader's lead in command." A sly smirk spread across his face.

The door slid open and Padme stepped aside. "Please, come in."

"Thank you Milady." Ozzel entered the apartment and turned to face her as she shut the door behind her.

"Please, Admiral, have a seat. Would you like a drink or anything?" Padme lead him to the sitting room and stood before him.

"No thank you Milady." Ozzel took a seat and watched as she sat across from him, folding her delicate hands in her lap.

"What news do you have? Is Ana- I mean Vader alright?"

"I am afraid not Milady, we have just received word that Lord Vader has just been rushed to a medical facility on a planet by the name of Kamino. They have a fine facility there. The Emperor will only place Lord Vader in their care, for they know his needs well. I am sure he will be fine Milady." Ozzel looked up to the woman before him, he had to hide the amusement on his face when he saw her worried expression.

_Who would care for a monster like Vader? This woman truly is pathetic.._

Padme felt her heart twinge at the news. She grabbed her Japor Snippet that hung from her neck and closed her eyes, holding back the worried tears that clung to her eyelashes. She bristly wiped them away and looked back to Ozzel.

"I know this is hard for you Milady, but Vader gave strict orders that if anything were to happen to him, that we transport you to Hoth as soon as possible. So that is our next stop."

"No, we need to wait for him..the trip to Hoth is one for the both of us..I don't like the idea of leaving Vader when he is hurt!" Padme stood abruptly, fists tightened at her side.

"I understand you are upset Milady, but these were orders from Lord Vader himself. He will rejoin us once he is able. You must understand Lady Vader, we must follow orders."

Padme hated this, but she knew why Anakin had gave orders to move on. The longer she stayed in Coruscant's orbit the more danger she would be in, which would put their children's whereabouts in danger.

She swallowed hard.

"I..I understand Admiral.." Padme sighed and sat back on her chair. "Let me know when we reach Hoth..or if you get any word from Vader"

"Yes Milady, I will do so as soon as I catch word." Ozzel bowed and headed towards the door. "If there is anything you further desire, just let us know Milady."

Padme nodded and watched Ozzel leave the room. She sighed and looked back to the Japor Snippit. "Anakin.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shuttle landed on the rainy planet, and Vader was brought quickly inside the facility.

"Bring him into the operating room at once!" The head kaminoan doctor instructed.

"How are his vitals?"

"His heart rate is low, sir. We need to stabilize him quickly before we proceed."

"We haven't time, if we don't fix his breathing apparatus then there is no saving him! Strip him of his suit and place him on a breathing machine."

"At once sir!"

Vader blinked and squinted his eyes from the bright lights in the room, once his mask was removed. He looked at the slender Kaminoan who leaned over him.

"Hang in there Lord Vader, this will be over soon." She placed a mask over his nose and mouth, he began to feel his eyes grow heavy. "You will start to feel slee-" Vader was unable to hear the rest of her sentence before sleep took hold of him.

"Good, we must work fast. He was lucky he didn't die on the way here."

The medical crew began to work diligently, sparing no time in attending the fallen sith before them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozzel sat in front of the communication center, waiting for his signal to go through. He smiled when the emperor's face appeared before of him.

"Milord, I have some information you may find useful.." Ozzel's sly smirk spread across his face.

"This had better be good, Admerial."

"Oh It is sir, I know what Lord Vader was hiding from you."

Sidious narrowed his eyes at the holographic image in front of him. "So he _was _hiding something...What is it Admerial. What has my insolent apprentice been hiding from me..."

"He has a wife, your majesty. And she is here, on this very ship..Lord Vader informed us, that if anything were to happen during his meeting with you, that we transfer her to a planet called Hoth." Ozzel's sinister smirk widened as he saw the pleased look upon the Emperor's face. "He also informed us not to let you know about this _wife_ of his. Although I would never keep anything from you my liege."

Although Sidious was pleased to retrieve this information, it also infuriated him. Vader had lied to him, and because of her. He knew she would be his weakness, thats why he had kept her locked up all these years. With her out of the way, Vader would be nothing but a puppet for him, and would commit to his every whim without hesitation. But now, now that he knew of Padme's existence, all he could expect from his Apprentice was treachery.

"Very good Admerial, you will be greatly rewarded for your loyalty to the Empire. Have a hand full of troops bring her back to Coruscant. If she tries to escape, kill her. I have no need for her any longer. But I would love to show our friend Lord Vader what happens when you cross me." Sidious grasped the arms of his throne tightly with his boney fingers. "I urge for your discretion with the other crew members, we do not know who's loyalty lies with the Empire, and who's lie with that traitorous Apprentice of mine.."

"As you wish, Milord." Ozzel bowed respectfully as Sidious's image vanished.

Captain Piett stood quietly by the door frame, listening to Ozzel's duplicitous confession to Sidious. He quickly, but discreetly, made his way to the lift. _I have to warn Lady Vader..Ozzel has gone too far..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Obi-Wan walked down the ramp of the small ship, and waited patiently for Leia to finish her goodbyes.

Organa hugged the little girl gently, with a warm smile across his regal face. "Now, be a good girl to Master Kanobi over here" he leaned in and whispered to her, just loud enough for Obi-Wan to barely make out. "But I know who will be keeping who in line."

Leia giggled and hugged Organa once more, and then his lovely wife. "Thank you for everything Uncle Organa!" Leia replied cheerfully.

Organa smiled and pated the young girl on her head. "Be sure to bring your Mother and your Brother back here for a visit ok? And remember, if you need anything at all, you know who you can contact. Alderaan will always be a home to you and your family."

"I will! Thank you!" Leia looked over her shoulder at the slightly impatient Obi-Wan and bowed respectfully to the Organas. "I gotta go, but i'll be back, I promise!"

Leia ran happily to Obi-Wans side and waved goodbye to her life long friends.

"Master, how long is it gonna take to get to...Hoth?" Leia said, taking her seat aboard the ship.

"It shouldn't take us that long, we will be there soon enough young one." Obi-Wan strapped the young girl in and gave her a reassuring smile. "You will see your Mother soon, not to worry."

"Master, after we find Mommy and Luke. Will you still train me? I wanna be a great Jedi like my Daddy was...too bad I never got to meet him.." Leia hung her head, wishing with all her might that she would be reunited with her whole family, but she knew that was impossible.

Obi-Wan sighed with a heavy heart. He never told Leia of what her father had become near the end, not only because of Padme's request, but because he wanted to block that part out. Anakin was like a brother to him, and the thoughts of the acts he had committed that led up to Mustafar, filled Obi-Wan with guilt. Guilt that he had failed his young apprentice.

"Of course I will young one. Master Yoda and I will finish your training. We will always be there for your family, you still need much protecting from the Empire you know this correct?"

Leia nodded. She had always wondered why the Empire would be so interested in her and her brother, but Obi-Wan never seemed to want to discuss it. He only told her that it is dyer that she and Luke shield themselves from the wondering eyes of the Emperor.

"Yes, I know Master. I promise to train really hard, so I can help protect my Mommy. I'm sure Daddy would of wanted that anyway." Leia smiled to herself, the thought of making her Father proud filled her with a stronger will to learn. The stories Obi-Wan told her about her Father fighting in the clone wars, and about the great Jedi he was, made her proud to be a Skywalker.

Obi-Wan didn't reply, the memories of Anakin were too much to bare sometimes. Sure Anakin was overzealous and impatient, but he had so many good qualities in him as well. He was a good friend. _Or at least he was.. _Obi-Wan thought to himself._ Then again, he might not have been in the situation he was in if he had come to me in the first place..._

Instead he took his seat in the pilot's chair and fired up the ship. "Why don't you rest little one, you will need your energy for when we reach Hoth. We are still not expecting your Mother for another couple of days, but knowing her she will get there early" Obi-Wan smiled to himself slightly. Padme had always been a hard headed woman. Once she had something in her head a Wampa couldn't stop her.

But Leia did not have to be told twice, she was already fast asleep by the time they left Alderaan's atmosphere. Dreaming of the joys of finally being reunited with her family. Little did she know, it was going to be one hell of a ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke stepped off the ship alongside his Master Yoda. He was bundled up head to toe to keep him warm in such a harsh climate.

"Why did you pick this Planet again Master?" Luke shivered.

"Harsh the climate is, much use for this planet, the Empire has not. Safe, we will be here, for a short while." Yoda smiled at the young skywalker boy, he looked so much like his Father did when he first showed up at the temple all those years ago.

"Come, stay in the ship we must. Until your Sister and Mother arrive. Much warmer, it is."

Luke made no objections and quickly made his way back inside the protective walls of the ship.

"How much longer till they get here Master?"

Yoda chuckled to himself "Patience, you must have young Skywalker. Be here, they will. Soon I feel."

"I'm sorry Master, I just can't wait. I always wondered what my Mommy was like. I'm just really excited about it is all." Luke sat on the floor of the ship as Yoda did.

"Understand I do, but remember this you must. Even though reunited, you will be. Still in danger, you are. Now, meditate we must. Keep a clear mind" Yoda closed his eyes and coached Luke into a deep meditation.

_"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" The small boy asked, trying hard to mask his fear._

_The cloaked figure looked to the boy and the rest of the children. His face devoid of emotion. _

_The figure said nothing, just ignighted his lightsaber. His vibrant blade sliced through the air, filling it with painful screams of the children, and the sounds of their last breath. _

Luke struggled with these visions, hot tears streaming down his face, afraid to go any farther . But the next wave of visions came before he could stop them.

_Luke looked up at the cloaked figure before him. This seemed familiar somehow.._

_"You look just as your father did when he first became a jedi..So full of innocence and fear.." the figure smirked, his disfigured face sent chills down Luke's spine. _

_"But that fear led him down his true path..the path of the darkside..the path his son shall follow.."_

_"No! Your lying! My Father was a great jedi, one who fought hard to destroy the darkside not join it!" Luke shouted in rage. He would not let his Father's good name by tarnished by such a lie._

_"So, they filled your head with lies hm?..That does not surprise me..they do not want you to turn out like your Father did.." The figure took a few steps closer to the young boy. "The darkside is much stronger young Skywalker, Yoda and the others doe not want you to surpass them in power..so they fill your young mind with lies..Your Father is alive Luke..and you will soon join him by my side.."_

_"Never! I will never join you!"_

_"So be it..If you will not join us..then you will join the other Jedi your Father destroyed!" _

_Luke screamed as he felt the hot stab of pain shoot through his small chest. A bright red light filled his senses, until all he saw was black._

"NO!" Luke's eyes bolted open, his face stung with the tears of the unknown truth. He shakily looked around the room. His eyes met Yoda's knowing gaze.

"Master Yoda..I..I had a-"

"Know I do...of the vision you saw...saw it too, I did."

"But Master...what does it mean?" Luke looked to his Master in desperation, wanting so badly not to believe what he has just learned.

"Saw the past you did.." Yoda nodded to himself. "And the future..of which will happen, if you follow the path of-"

"My Father was a Jedi Master Yoda! He saved a lot of people, why would he do such a thing! He wouldn't...He was a good person...My Father died serving the Republic.." Luke shook his head, trying to convince himself more than Yoda, that his Father was indeed a good man.

"Much you do not know, Young Skywalker..Much your Mother did not want you to know.." Yoda sighed and rubbed his temple in thought.

"But why...Why Master? Why would my Father do such a bad thing?..There had to be some sort of reasoning behind his actions...And..why would my Mother want to lie to me?..why?"

It amazed Yoda how mature Luke could be, far beyond his years, yet at the same time, be filled with the naive mind of a child.

"His reasoning for his actions, know I do not. Trying to figure that out, for many years I have...But lie to you, your Mother did not. She only wanted your knowledge of your Father, be filled with good memories. A good Jedi, your Father was...Sad it is, the path he has chosen." Yoda stood slowly, clutching his cain tightly in his clawed hand.

He looked at the young boy and patted him gently on the head. "Many things, we do not know in life. The force has its ways about things. Let the force flow though you, and lead you down the right path, it will." With that Yoda left Luke to his thoughts.

Luke pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed into them. Too much was coming to him at once. His life had been filled with lies about his Father, the man he once idolized was now a distant memory. Now he knew the truth, his Father had become a monster.

_No._ Luke told himself. _He is not a Monster..He had to of done that for a reason..why..I don't know..but my Father is a good man..I know he is..somehow...I just know..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ship landed at the Rebel base's docking bay. The men gathered around, ready to greet the remaining fighters that escaped Sidious' assault. A hand full of wounded men were taken gently off the ship, and escorted to the medical wing.

A tall cloaked man strode down the ship's ramp, nodding to the others as they welcomed him scanned the room carefully, it was so busy with fighters running back and forth to help their fallen comrades, and others readying themselves for another mission. He lowered the hood of his cloak and smiled when his gaze found what he was looking for.

She stood off to the side, away from the others. Her hood casting over her eyes, hiding the worried tears she shed for him. He quickly made his way to her side, and was welcomed by her warm and loving embrace. She ran her fingers through his shoulder-length brown hair, as he kissed her lips softly.

"I was so worried Roku..the rebels said you ran into the Emperor.." Her blue eyes scanned over him carefully. His Jedi robes were torn from battle, but other than the occasional blaster singe, he was relatively unharmed.

"I'm alright my love.." Roku smiled and dropped her hood so he could see her better.

He pushed her fiery red hair out of her face and stroked her cheek gently. He knew she would worry, she always had. No matter how many missions he had been sent on, even when they still resided in the Jedi temple. She had never grown accustomed to his leaving. But then again, neither had he when she was sent off on a mission. But things were different now, now they had the Empire after their heads.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad your alight..I've missed you.."

Roku pulled her close once more. "I've missed you, Sayuri..but I'm here now.."

Sayuri clung to him gently, resting her head against his chest. "How did your mission go? It seems we lost alot of men this time around.."

Roku nodded somberly, they had in fact lost a lot of men. And the number of casualties were growing each mission. "At this rate, its going to be just you and me against the Empire..Lets just hope we can get in contact with Master Yoda soon..I have a feeling we will need his council."

"I'm starting to wonder if there will ever be peace in the galaxy..Or will there always be war among us?"

"Don't talk like that Sayuri..we are here to maintain peace, and I'm sure one day..there will be no need for Jedi. That peace will reign the galaxy, but as long as the Empire rules, there will never be peace." Roku sighed. "A Jedi's gotta do what a Jedi's gotta do..I still say we don't get paid enough for this job." He snorted.

Sayuri laughed and hugged him tighter, he always had a way to lift her spirits. "Well it could be worse, we could be working for the Emperor." she crinkled her nose in distaste "I bet he pays worse than the Jedi do."

Roku smiled and kissed her nose softly. "Don't do that, you might get stuck like that and you'll look like a Yuzzum."

Sayuri smacked him on the arm playfully. "Well your supposta love me no matter what I look like." She quipped.

"True..and you know I do, your so beautiful." Roku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face. " Well I guess we better go fill in Mon Mothma, you know how she hates to wait." Roku rolled his eyes, he hated the debriefings. Mon Mothma was too uptight for his liking. And he much rather be spending time with Sayuri while he had the chance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mon Mothma sat impatiently at the long table, other members of the rebellion were talking quietly amongst themselves. She sighed in relief when Roku and Sayuri entered the conference room and took their seats.

"Well its about time..So good of you to finally join us Master Kasai.." Mothma eyed Roku, since the Republic had fallen, she had grown rather impatient . "And same goes for you Master Matsuro..you should save your welcome homes for another time..we have more important matters to discuss, like what exactly did you find out on your mission Kasai?"

Sayuri glared at the woman, she tried to be calm and collected, but something about this woman reminded her of Mace Windu. Sayuri and Windu had a long history of bickering and rivalry, so being around Mothma brought up that uneasy feeling. She was about to retort when she felt Roku's reassuring hand upon her knee. She sighed and let it go, she was grateful for his presence, it always soothed her.

"We are sorry too keep you waiting, Senator Mothma." Roku replied calmly. "Sadly I report we have had many casualties, and have come back _nearly_ empty handed."

"Nearly you say? Well what have you brought back for us then? Surely you have not let our men die in vain?"

"No, Senator. I have not let our men die in vain..I have received word of the location of the Death Star plans. If we retrieve those plans, we will be able to find some sort of weakness. That way we can take it out before any more damage is caused." Roku sighed and looked around the table.

"Where are these plans, my boy?" Ackbar asked, ignoring Mothma's harshness.

"Well, thats the problem. Its aboard one of the Emperor's private ships..Which means someone would have to sneak aboard and steal the plans. But there is no telling weather or not the Emperor will be on that particular ship.." Roku ran his fingers through his hair again, sliding his hair back. "Kind of an, undercover thing.."

"I'll do it."

Roku turned his head quickly, he stared at Sayuri for a moment and shook his head. "No, its too dangerous for you, I'll go. Now, I'll need-"

"Roku, did the Emperor see you during your mission?" Sayuri interrupted him.

"Well..yes but-"

"So you will need someone the Emperor has yet to see. Someone with Jedi training, and skill enough to hide their thoughts from him. And thats me..Roku I know you don't like the idea of me going aboard an Imperial ship but do we really have any choice?"

Roku swallowed hard, he knew she was right. He took her hand gently and stroked it with his thumb. Almost forgetting the others were watching. "Your right..I guess we dont have a choice..not at this juncture of the game."

"Then its settled. Master Matsuro will go aboard the Emperor's ship, steal the plans and bring them back to us." Mothma stared at Sayuri sternly. "At any costs. Do you understand?"

"You have nothing to worry about Senator. Jedi's are trained to get the job done regardless of our own safety. But thanks for your concern." Sayuri's voice full of sarcasm.

"Good. This meeting is over. Master Jedi's, if you will excuse me. I have some business to attend to." Mothma stood and took her leave.

"Please excuse Senator Mothma. She has not always been like this you know..she use to be a very kind woman. But this war has made her frigid."

"Worry not Ackbar old pal, I can take her." Roku smiled slightly, worry obvious in his voice.

Ackbar nodded with a smile, and left shortly after.

"Well..we better get things ready..we have alot of work ahead of us."

"I'll be fine Roku..have faith in me my love.."

Roku sighed and stood slowly, pulling Sayuri up with him.

"One thing you will have to understand Milady..no matter what happens, or how good of a Jedi you are. I will always worry for your safety." He stroked her hair softly, the long pony tail stopped just below her waist, and slid gently through his fingers. "I love you.."

"I love you too Roku.." She smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Now come on, we have work to do."


End file.
